


Just A Bit of Fun

by Venus_Girl



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dubious Consent, Internalized Homophobia, Kinks, M/M, Multi, Porn With Plot, Secrets, Shameless Smut, Survival
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2020-11-22 03:17:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20867315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Venus_Girl/pseuds/Venus_Girl
Summary: If there was a way to defeat the Dark Lord without any innocents lost, what would you be willing to sacrifice? This was the question that was quietly slipped under the doors at the ministry. Turns out it was not nearly as harrowing a cost as they thought, only to hand over 6 people and turn a blind eye. The catch they must be willing. Well that might be the hardest part considering who was requested. The Malfoy men, the Weasley twins, Severus Snape and the Boy-Who-Lived himself. (Really just a bunch of kinks and an excuse to use them on some of my favorite pairings)





	1. No Sex Just Plot

**Author's Note:**

> Not really for anyone to enjoy I just had an itch to write it so I did, as such I didn't pay attention much to spelling ect... Enjoy what my mind plagues me with. Of course I own nothing BC if I did cannon Drarry.

If there was a way to defeat the Dark Lord without any innocents lost, what would you be willing to sacrifice? This was the question that was quietly slipped under the doors at the ministry, one that was scoffed at and promptly thrown out. 

That is until it appeared again with the added massage of, I’ll only offer once will you really disregarded the lives of thousands to your hubris? 

It was presented to the whole of Wizengamot later that afternoon. 

“You really intend to listen to this hogwash minister? It’s obvious this is just miscreants idea of a joke” an exhausted Wilkan Malwood stated to the equally exasperated room. 

They had been arguing for no less than 8 hours in what was meant to be a short meeting. 

“I should hope you do not really think of me as a mere miscreant Lord Malwood” an eerie voice mystified the room as a floating women descended from the shadows of the room. 

The darkness seemed to meld with her; flowing black hair, piercing coal eyes, skin a parlor of deep gray, and swathed in hues of dark amber, she looked as many would liken a goddess. 

“I see you have started the negotiations before I had even arrived rather presumptuous of you, mortals never do change. I have brought with me the real contract so you can cease your prattling and let us begin, though I’m sure you’ll be pleased with my rather generous offer” She waved her delicate hand and a scroll of yellowed parchment appeared and floated to the speechless crowd below. 

“With that I’ll leave you for I have better things to do that entertain lessers.” She threw one last look over the crowd as she melted back into the shadows “Oh, and you have 3 days to either sign or be sealed in your fate, and possibly face my wrath” her chilling cackle echoing as she vanished.

“I think I just pissed myself” an anonymous voice of one of the many powerful men in the room whimpered, the rest of the room only trembled with similar sentiments. Nothing like the fear of divine retribution to motivate. 

They signed the contract in record time of 10 minutes. It would have been faster had it been larger and more could sign at once, but as the conditions were so little the whole of the contract was less than 2 feet, which made it difficult to sign any faster. 

The whole of Wizengamot would have thought their salvation would have needed to be bought at a much more harrowing cost but to their delight it was almost a regular Tuesday among the corrupt to sign away the lives of a few for the lives of the many. I mean really how much fuss would people bring up about 6 people compared to everyone else, even if one of those people was their once hearkened savoir. 

Technically shouldn't the people be happy? He still had saved them and no one had really expected him to be able to, at least not be able to survive if he did. No, they had made the right decision, even more than that. They had saved The Wizarding World, they were heroes. 

Only one thing to do before the grand celebration they were all imaging for themselves was inform those who lives they just signed away to their duty to The Wizarding World.

Perhaps you were a beetle and perhaps you were in that room and could read. 

Perhaps you looked at the contract and saw in bold lettering ‘For the payment of one Dark Lord defeated and delivered, the lives of Draco Malfoy, Lucius Malfoy, Severus Snape, George Weasley, Fred Weasley, and Harry Potter must be forfeited to the Goddess Freyja. The ministry is required a prompt delivery of these 6 within 3 days of the signing of this contract or it is forfeit. So mote it be,’

And just perhaps you were not a beetle at all but a female journalist working for The Prophet.

I do wonder what the news will say.


	2. Mastribation-Harry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nothing too serious yet just a little hint for the future. Though I’ll try to put the kinks in the chapter title and the pairing there too for easy access.

The past 48 hours for Harry Potter were in one word hectic. He had received no less than what seemed like thousands of letters; Grimmauld Place had filled to the brim with them. Each one some sick variation of thanks for offing yourself for us, we are grateful blah, blah, blah.

The only letter he bothered to pay attention to was the missive from The Ministry demanding his arrival within 3 days, less than 24 hours now. He normally would have had no qualms coming in but since The Prophet published their article on their latest dealings, he was less than enthused to go. In fact you could say he was livid. How dare they demand that he give up his life for them? Hadn’t he done enough already? 

Well he would have loved to blame them but he couldn't. If he had to die then so be it, as long as those he considered his friends and family got to live in a world without Voldemort, then he would forfeit his life in a heartbeat. 

A more cynical part of his brain wondered if anyone would even really miss him, his friends might but they had each other. Hermione and Ron will probably end up married and forget about him.

No need to worry them with his pathetic self loathing. He had already planned on making sure they made it through the war even if he didn’t so this really wasn't much of a change.

He intended to spend his last hours wallowing in the things he never got to do. He couldn’t bear to let his friends see him in such a state so he blocked the floo and ignored the semi-constant banging on his door. They would forgive him just as they will forget him. 

Glumly he dragged out a bottle of Fire-Whiskey and took a big swallow. He sat there and let his mind wander. Back to his kiss with Cho Chang realizing that was the closest he had ever gotten to another person intimately. 

He knew of Ginny’s crush and he silently hoped she would get over him but one selfish voice of him wanted her to remember him always. He had always been secretly jealous of the Weasleys large family and burned for one of his own. 

Taking a few more gulps he slowly let himself be lost to that fantasy. Someone who loved him, not for any reason beyond him being Harry. Someone who asked how his day was and knew he still preferred pumpkin juice over beer. Someone who was his, a darker more possessive part of his mind whispered. 

For once he didn't have the heart or possibly had drank a little too much but he didn’t deny that voice. He wanted someone that couldn't stab him in the back like the rest of the world seemed to do. He wanted that control, something he didn’t get to have very often in his life. Instead of someone making decisions for him, he wanted to make them. 

He had never let this part of himself out much, often shut down this line of thinking before it got too much to bear, but this time he let himself go wild with it. 

So what if it made him a freak like his relatives used to taunt, so what if he was broken. It’s not like he was going to live much longer anyway. Smiling sardonically, he ran his free hand down his chest lightly caressing the contours that his slouched body made.

A puff of air pushed past his lips as he grazed his now prominate erection. He loved the idea of someone having to obey him. But not just anyone. His mind supplied images of many witches in compromising position, boobs with rosy nubs and dripping pussies, but he didn’t feel a pull towards them. He frowned as he gripped his now slightly waning erection.

Not one to back down from a challenge he poured over his mind to find a suitable host for his wank. A pair of stained hand bound above a pale squirming body, dark shoulder length hair appeared. Perfect body, taunt and ready for his pleasure, waiting submit to his every desire. 

“Yesss” Harry hissed out as he dipped his hand into his loose joggers and took ahold of his cock. 

Flashes of pale skin turned a pretty red as Harry pictured a strong hand coming down on that perky arse. The body arching into the touch as gentle hands started to caress the inflamed skin.

“So perfect for me, you’re doing so well.” The man tied up only gave a low wanton moan in response. Harry’s cock dripped a pearl of pre-cum. 

He was entranced by the scene, wanting to pound into that sweet, red arse and hear more of that delicious moaning. It was a deep and rich sound, he imagined he could pull it out of the man if he hit that one bundle of nerves just right. He let that thought guide his hand as he started to pump in a rough, fast rhythm. As he got close to the edge the man he pictured also started panting in time with his strokes, he desperately wanted to see the look on the man’s face. 

Harry gave a shuddering gasp as he came all over himself to the fantasy of Severus Snape’s face blissed out in orgasm.

“Shit.” Harry said as he looked down at the cooling mess he had made in this joggers. He couldn’t believe he had just came to his snarky potions professor. Wanting to be thoroughly disgusted but unable to find that particular emotion in the high of his post orgasm haze he hastily cast a wandless scourgify and promptly drifted off into a peaceful sleep not wanting to let his petty thoughts get in his way of the fantastic orgasm he just had.

He was tired of denying himself things he wanted.


	3. No Sex Just Plot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last bit of plot I promise, Sexy times next chapter

Harry groggily woke up. His head was pounding. A mid-afternoon light streamed in from the windows nearby.

“Merlin’s balls” Harry croaked out rubbing a hand through his disheveled hair. He struggled to heaved himself up-off from his position on the floor as his body gave a groan of disapproval. 

He hurriedly waved a hand and silently summoned a hangover potion, uncorked it and chugged it down. A wave of relief washed through him as the foul tasting potion did its work.

With a new found clarity he tried to remember what had him in such a state. 

Unfortunately he recollected the reason all to quickly of what he was supposed to do today. Hand himself over to The Ministry. 

He also recalled his very vivid fantasy. On one hand, Harry had never felt so empowered in his life on the other he was repulsed that he let himself think of such freakishness. But sod it all if that wasn’t the best orgasm he had ever had. 

Thinking back it made a lot of sense too, wanting to take his tormentor down a notch but it wasn’t just that, he hadn't truly wanted to hurt Snape. He had wanted to own him. To make him so irreparably Harry’s that no one else would ever be able to touch him. 

A shudder of arousal racked Harry. Best not to dwell on such thoughts, it’s not like he would ever get the chance anyway.

Looking out at the deceivingly peaceful afternoon sky a cloud of mourning fell on Harry, it was time to go. Not bothering to clean himself up, what was the point? He took one last glance at his semi-home before he made his way to The Ministry with a silent goodbye.

When he finally made it to The Ministry he was ushered into the lower courts. His mind going numb he barely glanced at his surroundings as they sat him down on a hard chair in the middle of the room. 

It seemed he was the last to arrive.

He now noticed the deflated faces on his companions that most likely mirrored his own. All the fight drained out of them, mostly likely, if The Prophet was to be believed for once, because the last 3 days they had spent tirelessly arguing with The Ministry only to be rebuked and threatened if they did not comply.

They too were resigned to their fate. 

Somewhere in the distance a clock chimed happily, declaring the start of a new hour, but the sound only seemed to echo menacingly in Harry’s ears. 

Just as before the Goddess materialized before the whole of The Ministry. A shark like smile plastered on her full lips.

“I see you have brought by tributes! Very good my tiny, little mortals the contract is fulfilled!” Her eyes sparking in malicious delight as she spotted the six of them being offered up like a prized turkey. 

The whole room was dead silent. Too afraid of offending her; inciting her wrath. 

This was the extent of the exchange as she promptly waved her hands over her new captives and they dissolved into smoking ash before everyone's eyes.

A few startled gasps rang out as they hadn’t thought it would be over so quick, but alas, as they had focused on the now dissolved wizards, she had disappeared and in her place the corpse of the now dead Dark Lord lay. 

After a brief moment a cheer of jubilee rang out unhindered through the courtroom. 

Their enemy was dead once and for all! It was time for a grand celebration, one the likes of The Wizarding World had never seen before. 

In the midst of their parties not one thought was spared for the now thought dead wizards they had just sacrificed.

On the other side of things the six wizards were jolted and thrown onto the floors of two identical white rooms. 

There was nothing furnishing them except each had 1 large fluorescent light that illuminated the sparse room in an almost blinding fashion. 

The rooms almost seemed to be as sterile and bland as you could imagine a 20’ by 10’ room being.

Not that any of the men were truly paying any attention to their surroundings. Mostly their minds were occupied by the overwhelming feeling of still being alive.

Haggard looks of disbelief passed through each of their faces; they realized they were not all still together.

In one room Harry, Draco and Severus were gathered in the other Lucius, Fred and George resided. 

Let the games begin.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning for scarring and abuse mentions. 
> 
> It’s been awhile my lovelies but I’m back and ready to write again! I also hope to update my other work soon, but enjoy this lovely bucket of angst and backstory. More fun to come. I’m debating if I should post more of this paring or do some Weasley and Malloy action next instead, we will see might just do both.

“Hello my darlings and welcome to your new life! Think of me as your new patron, the Goddess Freyja. I’m sure you're wondering what you are doing here, so let me explain. Ah but no questions for now…” The surprisingly still alive men suddenly alarmed at this new development, but could do nothing except listen to what she had to say. 

“Here’s how this will work, first and foremost you are allowed to leave at any time you wish” she explained as a plain oak door appeared on the otherwise blank wall. 

“Now, don’t be too hasty. The world already thinks you’re dead and as per the deal that was made, the moment one of you leaves the Dark Lord will return to the world as if he had not left.” A somber feeling washed over them as they realised none of them would dare leave, it was as good as a false hope to escape. 

“As you’ve surely noticed the rooms I’ve placed you in are rather bare. This is your new reality. You can get anything your heart desires here, but it all comes at a cost. You must earn it through my games, but I’m sure in time you will come to appreciate them.” she trailed off with a sly giggle.

“For your first game you must give me the reason for how I separated you. The reason connects everyone in one room. For example Lucuis, Fred, and Goerge are all pure bloods; they share this, but Draco in the other room is also a pureblood so this does not separate them. If you can guess correctly within the first 3 tries you can have 3 luxury options for room expansion, within 10 tries 2 regular rooms, over that only 1 shabby room, if you take more than 25 tries... Penalties will incur for each try after. We’ll discuss those if they become relevant.” She paused to give them a moment to absorb that knowledge then continued.

“I’m not cruel so I’ll give you a chance to earn hints” a board with numbers 1-10 appeared on the wall of each room above the door mockingly. 

“You can pick any of these 10 hints to help figure out the connection. The numbers correspond to the difficulty and the resulting helpfulness of the task and the hint. The hint will only reveal itself after you finished the corresponding task. Once you pick a hint you must complete it before you are able to guess or take another hint. If you want to take a hint or guess you must all state so out loud. I shall tell you the results.” She gave another brief pause.

“Goodluck my pets, remember those who earn it can have everything.”

Harry, Draco and Severus glanced at each other as the goddess’ voice departed. What could they possibly have in common? 

Harry cleared his throat “So I guess we are stuck together for now?”

“What an astute observation Mr.Potter, it seems we will have to suffer with your ever helpful intelligence” Snape’s lips twisted into a sneer.   
Harry gave a grimace. He tried not to imagine Snape’s face twisted into a more pleasant reaction, like last night. He was failing miserably and chose to stay silent for once for fear of spitting out something damning and revealing his thoughts.

“I don’t see how we could have anything in common, but I’d like to be able to have something other than this floor to sleep on. Truce. Or we’ll never get anywhere. Alright?” Draco chimed in; uncomfortable in the growing silence. Surprisingly being the voice of reason for once.

He realized that they would truly get nowhere if he allowed this to continue. Snape and Harry both grudgingly nodded their heads in accent.

“Why don't we try a hint? That way we have a place to start.” Harry suggested, bemoaning the fact that he was stuck with two of his most taboo fantasy subjects in such a situation. 

Dying would have been easier.

“An actually useful suggestion for once Mr.Potter. Since there are 10 levels I would pick the first hint and easiest level, then continue to the 5th hint to accurately gauge the level system.” Harry refrained from reacting to Snape's petty comment but nodded. It was as good a plan as any. 

Darco seemed to agree if his unusual silence was any indication. 

With that they all said they wanted the first hint and the goddess’ voice reappeared.

“The first hint already? Alright, but first please stand in a circle.” She waited as they shuffled into place. 

“Now your task, you will fully undress the person on your left. You will do it blinded and the person you are undressing will be fully conscious but unable to move. Perhaps you will get to know one another better” The goddess explained with a tone of glee.

It felt like a bomb had just been dropped. 

The men all looked at each other in muted horror. They all had secrets they didn’t want anyone seeing. 

The voice had ceased to talk, but none of the men seemed to want to start. 

Harry looking to his left saw Draco fidgeting with the hem of his robe. Very unlike him, but then again who wouldn’t be nervous at the thought of being at someone’s mercy Harry mused. He certainly didn’t want it but there was no use fretting over it. It would get them nowhere, he knew from experience it was better to just go along, no use fighting. 

So he spoke up.

“We best get started or we’ll stand here all night” turning to Draco, Harry muttered a brief apology before gently tapping Draco on the shoulder. Which sent him prone and spiralling into Harry’s waiting arms. Now blinded Harry slipped to the floor with Draco in his embrace.

“Becareful Scar Head, you could've let me lay down first before you dove right in, typical Gryffindor.” Draco scoffed but the effect was ruined by the slight wobble in his voice.

Harry shushed him “ it’s alright I’ve got you, I’m sorry for starting you. I’m going to start now if that’s ok?” Harry asked, the world now completely dark. Draco just gave a curt yes before Harry started taking charge of the situation and began to spread his hands out over Draco’s chest to find the clasp of his robes. 

Fiddling with it a moment he got it undone and slipped his hands inside to pull the robe off Draco’s prone body. He had managed to semi maneuver Draco into sitting in his lap, head lolled over Harry’s shoulder. His warm breath tickling Harry's neck. 

With the robe off he once again let his hands grace over Draco’s chest feeling the button up shirt he had been wearing underneath. 

Harry slowly undid the buttons from the top down as he exposed Draco’s chest to the cool air. Not that he could enjoy the site, being blinded. 

Harry mentally berated himself for thinking such things as he again slipped Draco’s arms out of the fabric tossing somewhere besides them. 

Time for the hard part. Draco let out a surprised gasp as Harry’s hands ghosted over his navel and descended upon the button on his trousers. 

Swiftly undoing it, Harry dragged the zipper down. Shimming his hips to lift up Draco’s arse and push the trousers down and off his legs. 

Draco was only in his pants now. Harry himself was having a hard time staying calm; after all there was a soon to be naked man situated in his lap. 

Harry once again lifted his hands back to Draco’s waist. Starting to pull down the briefs but getting them snagged on the blonds manhood.

“Draco I don’t want to embarrass you but I need to move your cock so I can pull these off.” Harry whispered in Dracos ear apologetically. 

Harry felt Draco inhale, shaking, unable to use his voice. Harry waited until Draco gave a wobbiling yes. 

He gently grasped Draco’s prick to move it from catching the band of the briefs. Draco let out a choked sigh as Harry moved the band down and over his cock. He then glided his hands around to Draco’s smooth arse taking the fabric with him.

Now, Harry had to bite back a moan at the feel of the soft skin and supple arse as he ran his hands down Draco’s legs successfully removing Draco’s last piece of clothing. 

Exposing all of Draco to the chill air. 

Well almost, he still had shoes and socks on but those were easy enough. 

Harry tried to pretend he didn’t leave them for last so he could keep a naked Draco in his lap.

Of course not. 

It was because it was just easier to do shoes and socks last. Right?

Well he took his time but as soon as he got them off his vision slowly returned and Draco had become rigid in his arms. 

Harry blinked rapidly, clearing his vision and struggled to look away.

Draco was feebly trying to close his legs and cover himself as he regained control over his body. 

Luckily, Harry thought, his sight returned first. He gazed at the sinful image of Draco spread out naked, long alabaster legs, slim waist and a perfect little pink prick situated in a nest of blond. 

“What are you doing le—let go of me!” Draco’s stuttering response to Harry’s unconscious tightening of his arms brought Harry out his lust induced stupor.

Harry had to count to three before releasing his delectable prey. 

Now was not the time, even though Draco naked and spread was the prettiest thing he’d ever seen. He could only imagine what it would be like to have him begging for it.

Bugger. Harry knew this would happen, he had finally allowed himself the fantasy and now he couldn’t stop the freakish thoughts. He let himself have one last look at Draco catching a glimpse of rosy pink nipples and… and white bi-secting lines over his otherwise sleek chest. 

Harry suddenly felt like throwing up, previous thoughts scattered to the wind.

“I’ve done many things I regret. While I did them, I didn’t choose to, but this” Harry gently touched the silvery scars. “This I would change, I’m so sorry. I should have never cast such a spell at you ever” 

The body in his arms trembled.

“So sorry just makes up for it, right Potter the bloody savior can do no wrong! Spells tend to be permanent but I guess you could forget that as you’ve managed to not fucking die properly.” Draco voiced shrilly.

Harry recoiled like someone had punched him in the gut. Dropping Draco. Harry’s entire being screamed to curl up and agree that he was in fact a freak. 

He nearly did too if it wasn’t for the feight look of horror on Snapes face. 

That’s right it was the half-blood prince’s creation that made that particular spell damage. 

Harry took a deep breath and looked back at Draco, fuck. He might not like the prick but he certainly didn’t deserve what Harry did to him.

“I mean it. I am sorry. I wouldn’t blame you if you wanted a free shot at me to do the same. So I’m offering anything you want to do to me…. I won’t fight it.” Harry demurely stated, he knew it wouldn’t take back what he did but hey if his relatives got off on hurting him maybe Draco would too. Not enough to forgive him of course but at least make it better. 

If Harry had looked up he would have seen two identical stares of alarm. 

“Mr.Potter I do hope you are not insinuating that your sacrificial behavior would in some way compensate Mr.Malfoy” Snape snapped.

“I know it won’t be enough ok? But maybe it might make it better” Harry said, still looking at the ground.

“I don’t know what kind of monster you must think I am Potter but I would never go that low” Draco huffed, anxiety still present in his features because of the sudden change in Harry’s demeanor. He didn’t like it one bit.

And Draco didn't want to forgive the Scar Head but he also didn’t want whatever this misguided apology was either.

“I don’t forgive you” he settled on “but I also don’t actually hate you for it. You didn’t know what you were doing and that’s no excuse but I know…” Draco stopped. “Well at least I think somewhere up in that golden boy head of yours you didn’t mean it” he finished lamely. 

Harry and Severus both looked at Draco with new eyes. When did he become so mature? One of them must have spoken out loud because Draco responded looking annoyed.

“A few near death experiences and this hell hole of a cake topper will put things into perspective. Potter may be an idiot but he’s no Dark Lord and if we have any chance of keeping the real one dead we can’t just sit here and hash out years of revenge now can we?” Draco said a bit miffed crossing his arms—then promptly jamming them back down to cover his crotch having forgotten just how naked he was.

Severus and Harry just continued to stare.

Draco was having none of it. Going red from the attention he pointed looked back and forth between them as if to say ‘get on with it’.

Harry, still a bit shocked from this turn of events, hardly even noticed when Severus touched his arm. 

He certainly noticed when he felt the world shift beneath him as his body went limp.

Thump—fuck that one would bruise not that Snape seemed to care or Harry really, because he’d honestly had worse. Lucky at least Snape caught his head by some miracle blinded as he must be now. 

Harry was again lost in his thoughts, not paying attention to Snape, who had begun removing Harry’s T-Shirt. A poor excuse for one anyway as it had been one of Dudley’s rejects with a few tears and 3 sizes too large for Harry. Snape was easily able to just slip it over his head and off. 

That’s when the panic set in. 

Snape hadn’t uttered a word since he started but neither had Draco. Until that is Draco looked at his chest. 

“Potter, why does it look like a wild Hippogriff mauled you left you for death then went back just to make sure?” Draco with wide eyes let his mouth run, clamping it shut when all Harry did was blink. It wasn’t nice to stare. 

That’s when Harry belatedly realized that his glamours weren’t working. 17 years of the Dursley's not so tender love and care came into view on his exposed torso. Well there goes any normal he could have had, soon they would both know he was a freak. 

Harry’s brain did what it usually did in such situations, shut down. He distantly felt Snape tense under him, but he didn’t really care all he heard was the rushing in his ears as his mind slowly floated away. 

Harry promptly spent the next 20 minutes disassociated from reality while now both Draco and Severus, who had rushed to get Harry undressed after Draco’s comment and Harry’s new unresponsiveness, looked over Harry’s body at the wounds both new and old covering it. A myriad of scars and what looked like burns laced around Harry’s chest, his arms and the tops of his thighs looked just as marred. When they turned him over they found an even worse patchwork of scars on his back. Some of what looked like whip marks just finished scabbing over, the flesh still raw. 

The two shared a look, this was definitely not what they expected. 

Both Severus and Draco knew marks like that only meant one thing, abuse. 

Pushing away the sick feeling rising in his chest, Severus gently lay Harry back down. He certainly wasn’t expecting Harry to snap out of it anytime soon, nor did he feel comfortable to try at the moment. A thousand thoughts flew through his mind with that instant. Regret and shame chief among them. He had failed in his promise to Lily.

“Draco, I feel that I have made an aggrievious lapse in judgment as I’m you might be feeling as well. I was under the strict impression that Mr.Pot—“ he struggled because in light that seemed far too cold even for him. “Harry,” he amended as he tested it on his tongue. “That he was just as entitled and irresponsible as his father was. It seems I was sorely wrong, I was a fool to trust so easily in what I was told. Blinded by my now seemingly childish hate of James to see the signs”. Severus went through a flash of self loathing, of course Petunia would never be good to a child of Lily’s he really was a fool to think otherwise. He mentally shook himself, now was not the time, they needed to finish this and get Harry back to the present.

“As much as I loath to say this, but we must continue.” Severus looked at his God-son with apprehension, knowing his body was in just as bad if not worse shape than Harry’s. What a group they made. Draco only nodded, still looking a bit dazed no doubt rethinking every interaction with Harry to see if he had missed something telling. He probably had.

“Draco!” Severus quipped, “leave it for later.” So Draco did what he did best slid his mask into place and waited for Severus to lay down before gently touching his hand. 

Not long after that all three men were fully naked. Draco and Severus spent the rest of the time between then and when Harry pulled himself back to reality to discuss how to handle him.


End file.
